Lost puppy
by Morrowyn
Summary: "Hmm..." Her captor looked at her again before she could try to escape. "It would seem your little puppy friend is coming after you. Can't have him finding you; no, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" He seemed to consider this a moment before reaching a decision, a wide, crooked smile cracking his features. "I know! Let's give him a run for his money! Oh! It's been soo long."
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshomaru is in urban dictionary 0.o**

Kagome sighed through her nose in a sort of doggy whuff as raindrops splashed into the puddle beside her, the wet rebound soaking her fur as she pricked her ears in another vain attempt to locate her friends. How had it come to this?****

_"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled after her as she stomped off after one of their infamous arguments._  
_"Away from you, you arrogant pig!" she called back over her shoulder as the treeline engulfed her. Normally she'd have just gone to the other side of camp and ignored her not-so-romantic-interest, but since they were relatively close to Kaede's village, Kagome was confident she could go the rest of the way herself._  
_"Kagome!" shutting out Inuyasha's calls, she crossed her arms under her breasts and stomped on, leaving behind a string of dirty mumblings on the half-demon's disposition._  
_"Ouch!" She pulled at a branch that had snagged itself in her sock, the craggy end drawing blood which proceeded to stain the once white cotton._  
_"Is that a priestess I taste?"_

_An ominous cloud coalesced around the root of the tree that had cut her, the canopy overhead exuding a slight miasma that set Kagome's teeth on edge._

_Way to go Kagome, you've just won the Unlucky award for the umpteenth time in a row! she thought as a branch wrapped itself around her waist, hoisting her effortlessly until she was face to face with a sleazy eyed tree demon. _  
_"Well, woman? What do you have to say for yourself?"_  
_Kagome kept quiet, not sure what her adversary wanted of her. The demon pulled her closer, his long nose quivering as she sniffed her, the force of his inhalations pulling her black hair up by the ends. _

_The ends of his mouth turned down as he said "You smell like a dog." Something caught his attention, and Kagome took the moment to twist just so, freeing her arms from where he'd pinned them to her sides. It was times like these that Kagome wished she'd been born a Jedi instead of a priestess._

_"Hmm..." Her captor looked at her again before she could try to escape. "It would seem your little puppy friend is coming after you. Can't have him finding you; no, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" He seemed to consider this a moment before reaching a decision, a wide, crooked smile cracking his features. "I know! Let's give him a run for his money! Oh! It's been soo long since I had anything to look forward to." The branches around Kagome loosened and she slid harmlessly to the forest floor as the demon cleared his throat._

_"Human born and human raised,_  
_your blood is pure and should be praised._  
_Your youth is great but so is your mind,_  
_as is your strength when these both combine._  
_Your scent is foul and most unclean-" Kagome quirked a brow at that and idly wondered why she hadn't tried to run yet._  
_"But your beauty is plainly seen._  
_Since you choose to stay and fight,_  
_I'll give you tools to do it right._  
_With teeth and tail and fang and claw,_  
_you will uphold your lover's law!" _

_The leaves around Kagome began to spin as the miasma in the air around her solidified into a wind that circled her ankles, the first tendril plunging into the small wound the tree had given her. A piercing scream wrenched its way out from behind Kagome's clenched teeth as pain tore through her bones, her skin rippling with the weird feeling that one sometimes feels when, instead of coming out when you pluck at it, a hair grows longer. Colors danced and faded as tears fell from her eyes, the taste of blood clogged her throat and nose as she curled in on herself. Her clothes her too big, too small, too close. She had to get out of them, had to move, had to run._

_Run! Yes, run. But where; where could she run? She had to take the jewel shards, had to keep them safe! What was that? Someone was coming! Coming to take the jewel shards! Run!_

_She was vaguely aware of the tree laughing as she bolted, her little jar in her mouth, on all fours through the forest._****

Kagome sighed again, the action cooling her wet nose even further as another shudder wracked her little body. Oh how she'd envied Kilala's fur as a human, but now, as an animal, she missed the fires Sango set and Inuyasha's kimono. She even missed her ratty old sleeping bag. Curling tighter around the jar of jewel shards, Kagome covered her nose with her tail and rode out the storm beneath a thorn bush.


	2. Chapter 2

** For those who don't know, dogeza is when someone kneels in apology, not lifting the head until forgiven.**

"Sesshomaru-sama! Watch me, watch me!"  
Sesshomaru sighed resignedly as his ward launched herself into puddle after puddle, soaking the ends of her checkered kimono.  
"Rin! Don't disturb Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken screeched, but the girl had stopped her antics and was now crouching beside a bush alongside the path, peering intently at something beneath it.  
Jaken run up beside her, Two-headed Staff at the ready should it be anything dangerous. Despite the little demon's protests, Rin stooped down and retrieved something from the shadows cast by the leaves. Holding her prize close to her chest, she ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him that gap toothed grin he found so secretly endearing.  
"Look, Sesshomaru-sama! A puppy!"  
Indeed. A celestial puppy. The holy reiki exuded by the infant canine was so powerful that even Sesshomaru, Dog Prince of the West, was hard pressed to stand his ground.  
Jaken ran up to his master, launching himself into full dogeza as he yelled, "Please forgive me, my lord. I tried to stop her but didn't dare touch the beast for fear of being purified."  
Sesshomaru did not deign to answer, instead saying to Rin. "Put that filthy thing back where you found it. No telling what it might be." he added, running a hand through his hair as he walked past the human child.  
"But Sesshomaru-sama! He's just a baby!" She protested, running alongside her protector.  
"She." Rin looked up at the silver haired demon in confusion. "That creature is a she."  
Rin's face was split by a wide grin of delight. "Oh, that's even cuter!" she exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against the pup's dark, prepubescent fur, the movement dislodging something it held in its mouth.  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally as an immaculate glass jar attached to a chain fell to the forest floor with a clink, the pup's saliva masking it's contents. The loss of its treasure roused the infant from its deathlike sleep enough to warrant a whimper and an exhausted struggle against Rin's embrace. The girl obliged, placing the pup beside the jar and crouching down to watch what it would do.  
It collapsed, and the jar rolled just enough to reveal it's contents.  
Jewel shards.

**Okay, yeah, it's shorter than the last one, and not _nearly_ as empathetically involved, but I can't seem to get into character. . it's all Sesshy's fault.**

See you later!

Mata atode aimashou!

またあとで会いましょう


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, I'm addicted to reviews. 8D Seriously, I checked my email twenty-plus times while writing this. 0.o Lol, I'm hyper! :D Two in one day, what an accomplishment. I'm hyper! XD Okay, I'll stop. .**  
**...Hi.**

Kagome's body burned with exhaustion as she tried to move and somewhere in the back of her mind she started remembering a biology lesson on lactic acid. _Oh, sure, now you work. Scumbag brain._ She struggled onto her paws and tried in vain to pick up her jar with her little puppy toes, her mind still foggy from her short, interrupted sleep. Just when she'd succeeded in catching it between her paws, long elegant fingers grabbed hold of the chain, pulling her shards up and away.  
-Hey, stop!- Kagome barked at the one who'd taken them, only to start and hide her face._ What's Sesshomaru doing here?_ She thought in a panic, desperately trying to make sense of her situation. She tried to move away from the glowering demon lord, tripped over her tail and fell over, belly up in what she knew was a submissive position._ Okay, I can work with this._ She looked entreatingly at Inuyasha's brother and sometimes aggressor, hoping that the irony of the puppy dog look would soften his shell.  
To her surprise, he settled down on one knee, his one arm propped across the other, her little jar dangling just within reach.  
-What are you?- Sesshomaru growled, and Kagome's floppy ears-which would probably have been straight up if she'd been full grown- pricked forward.  
-What?- She asked in puppy whines, rolling onto her stomach with an exhausted whumph.  
-What are you?- He seemed annoyed, and she wagged her too long tail in a placating gesture.  
-I don't know.- She answered honestly, hoping it wouldn't agitate him further.  
He was surprisingly patient, if exasperated. -How did you get these?- He laid the jewel shards down in front of her nose, and Kagome growled in that puppy way that could mean anything from "Oh my god you're fantastic!" to "I'ma eat you! (Jk, jk)."  
-They're mine, thank you.- She added when he pulled the chain over her head. Sesshomaru was actually being rather nice; but, then, maybe he was only so cruel to humans.  
-And what purpose could the jewel serve for one so young?-  
Woah, Sesshomaru making small talk. -None. I am only putting it all back together again, so that it may return to its natural state.- _No sense in lying,_ Kagome reasoned._ I should be glad he's asking so politely._ She yawned a loud puppy yawn and froze, mortified. She did not just yawn while speaking with Sesshomaru.  
-You are tired.- It wasn't a question.  
-Y-yes, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude- her apology was cut off as Sesshomaru lifted her by the scruff of her neck, depositing her into Rin's waiting arms.  
-Then sleep.-

**Page Break**

Sesshomaru leaned comfortably against a tree, keeping an eye on Rin as she hummed a lullaby to their newest companion, Jaken grumbling good naturedly as he set up a fire pit.

Something was off about the pup, but he couldn't place exactly what it was. She was polite, despite their polar differences, surprisingly self aware for one so young, and very conscious of the unspoken canine rules of respect and hierarchy. She was probably an orphan, her parents either killed in war or by Naraku in his violent thirst for conquest; that would explain why she claimed not to know what she was.  
But how could she not? If she didn't know she was Inu-kami, then why would she seek the jewel in its entirety? There were holes in this story, and he intended to fill them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was awakened the next morning by a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that wasn't quite hunger, but not exactly thirst, either. Rin had let go of her at some point in the night and she now lay stretched out on her side, her head resting on the pelt Sesshomaru wore.

Only Sesshomaru wasn't wearing it.  
Had Kagome been human she'd have squealed in an absolute cuteness overload, but she wasn't human, so she settled for yapping excitedly as she pawed at the ground, Rin stirring from her fluff-bound slumber.  
"Good Morning, puppy." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "You got bigger."  
Kagome would have frowned. Had she?  
"Hnn, it would seem you have recovered your strength." Sesshomaru said from behind her, using human words for Rin's benefit.  
The little girl smiled widely. "Puppy's all better now?"  
The child's concern was genuine, and Kagome felt her heart swell as Rin wrapped her arms around her neck. An odd scent came to her new nose, and she looked at Sesshomaru.  
His face as straight as always, he said, "Rin, let it go. it It might bite."  
_Ohohoho~ Sesshomaru is jealous._ Kagome chuckled to herself. _What a ,_ she scolded herself,_ I'd better not push my luck._ And with that she wriggled her way out of Rin's embrace and went to greet Sesshomaru_. He is the boss of this group, after all; it wouldn't do to undermine his authority._  
Coming to his feet, she sat and looked up at him, tongue lolling as she barked a cheerful -Good morning.-  
Not that he responded or anything. No, Sesshomaru simply turned around and called over his shoulder that they were to follow him or be left behind. At first, this rankled Kagome, after all, Rin was only a child, but once she fell into the leisurely cadence of what was apparently Sesshomaru's normal travel speed she was quite content with labelling him a tsundere for all time.****

Page Break

The pup was hungry. Such a simple observation and yet, therein lie Sesshomaru's problem. What did one feed an infant who had yet to reach their second decade of life? Certainly, he had a few bitches he could call on, but would a demon's milk have an adverse affect on a developing god? Questions whirled in his head for most of the morning, and continued through Rin's mid-morning meal. Finally, he humbled himself and asked, only to find that she was just as clueless as he was.  
Wait. That made no sense.  
-How can you not know what you eat?-  
She looked away-her head came up to his knee now-, and had the grace to look ashamed, but Sesshomaru could smell the confusion and fear rolling off of his new charge in waves.  
Young _and_ untrained.****

I know, it's short, but hey, it's my birthday tomorrow! :D

**I feel like Kagome is too respectful. I mean, she ****_is _****a modern teenager, and she ****_has_**** stood up to Sesshomaru before. Then again, it could just be her new doggy instincts kicking in. Hmmm...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome barely contained a whimper as that strange pang went off in her abdomen again. After the first few times she'd tried to deny it, but now she hung her head in shame as she woefully made her way to Sesshomaru's side at the head of their little column.  
-I'm hungry.-  
He glance down at her, his expression unchanged.  
-I know.-  
That brought her up short. He knew? But how? Did he have super senses or something? Was he telepathic?  
-I could smell it.-  
Again Kagome looked up at him in surprise, only to nod inwardly to herself. Of course, that made perfect sense._ But wait,_ she cocked her head in confusion,_ how did he know I was wondering?_ She looked up at him shrewdly, catching the slight exhalation through his nose as he stopped, turning to address her directly.  
-You are either stupid or ignorant, and I like neither. Go back where you came from.- He snarled, his eyes turning red for a millisecond. Frightened more by the memories such eyes inspired than by their reality, Kagome turned tail and ran into the underbrush.

One week later~ (Ala Spongebob)

Kagome sighed, the air from her nose toppling a nearby copse of trees. Rin's words came back to her now, and the black dog sighed again. She _was_ growing. _I'm probably as big as Sesshomaru, now._ she thought, and began kicking herself mentally over her reaction to his insults._ It's not as if he meant them,_ she scolded, once again going over the conversation that had gotten her so irrevocably lost._ Speaking of unmeant words._ She sighed again, thinking of Inuyasha. She couldn't even remember what had set her off in the first place.  
The familiar pang of hunger nagged at the back of her mind and she shook it off, miffed that the tree hadn't made her a normal puppy. Nope, she was Kagome, priestess, giant-doggy extraordinaire.  
She harrumphed, more trees falling._ Besides,_ she reasoned melancholically,_ if I stand I'll probably destroy the entire mountain range._

****

I am the author who won't do anything~! I just stay at home and lie around~! And if you ask me to do anything, I'll just tell you, I don't do anything! :D I know it''s short, but I'm going to add another chapter _**probably**_** within the day, so toodles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I _always _forget about Inuyasha. **

_**Always.**_

Sango set down her tray beside Miroku's as the group settled in for the night at a local inn, the dark circles under everyone's eyes a dead giveaway for their exhaustion.

"Feh, why'd we have to stop, anyway? It's only because you _humans_ are so weak." Inuyasha's halfhearted grumbling did little to ease the tension in the air. Shippo glared at the white haired half demon, his blue eyes red rimmed from crying.

"We wouldn't even be _in_ this mess if you weren't such a jerk." the little fox muttered spitefully, and little doggy ears twitched comically in response.

In truth, everyone blamed Inuyasha, even Miroku, and he normally took Inuyasha's side. In the half demon's defense, he _had_ gone after her, initially, in any case, but, when he'd returned with only Kagome's clothes, everyone seemed to turn on him. Sango hadn't spoken to him since, leaving Miroku to relay her wishes or complaints, which he did only when necessary. Shippo's admiration had turned full circle and become something akin to hatred after the first few days, and all the animosity was taking a toll on Inuyasha's morale, his ears drooping lower each day.

Never had Kagome's presence, or lack thereof, been more felt.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention, and the little innkeeper flinched noticeably under the force of their combined glares. "Forgive the interruption," he began, entering the room a bit more, his eyes downcast. "I gathered from your weapons that you are travelling adventurers.**(Aventurers, lol.)** I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping the villages around the mountain."

Miroku smiled encouragingly, "I thought this village was on the plains." He prompted.

The older man nodded, "Yes, yes, but we know their pain. A few nights ago, a young celestial beast passed through, looking rather scared and out of place. She was a scrawny little thing; I doubt she ate anything but our scraps while she was here. As I said, she was young, and obviously growing. Soon she'd gotten too big for our measly scraps to sustain her, and she move on into to mountains. According to those villagers who come down for the market, she hasn't eaten anything, not even a wild animal, though the Gods know there are plenty, even for one her size."

Miroku nodded, "So do you want us to exterminate this beast?"

The innkeeper looked surprised. "Oh, no! The way I see it, she was probably orphaned before her parents could teach her to hunt. So," he bent his head to the floor in a begging posture, "please teach her what she needs to survive. Inukami are a dying breed outside the temples in Kyoto, and we would not have her die prematurely."

Miroku's eyebrows went up and Inuyasha jumped across the room to question the man directly. "Inukami?" The half demon demanded. "As in a Dog god?"

The innkeeper was unfazed. "A Dog Godess, milord. I did say she was female."

Sango set her hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Where is she?"

The old man looked up at her hopefully."So you'll go to her?"

Sango smiled. "Of course we will."

**Page Break.**

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly as Rin set a fish down on the outskirt of their camp, still foolishly hoping that her little "puppy" was following them. Sesshomaru's mind turned inward as he berated himself for losing hold of his temper when the pup had questioned him. Still, it was odd that she hadn't known what was instinctive for most dogs.

Dog _demons, _he amended, who knew if gods were somehow different. And _that,_ he decided, was where he'd gone wrong. He'd been treating Puppy as one of his own kind, and she'd responded badly. He stopped short.

Had he just addressed her as _Puppy?_

He shook his head imperceptibly at the notion, and froze as a scent hit him.

It was the pup's scent.

And…

The scent of a bitch in heat.

_Puppy is in heat?_

He had better investigate.

**Page Break. **

"Inuyasha, slow down. We can't all follow our noses."  
"Feh." Inuyasha stopped cold, waiting for the others to catch up. While he was certainly glad Sango was talking to him again, he definitely didn't miss the nagging.

Kilala landed gracefully beside him and Miroku hopped off, joining him on the ground as Sango and Shippo kept to the air. They'd come across a set of paw prints not quite big enough to fit Sesshomaru but still large enough to create a water hole in the middle of the forest, and with each step they seemed to only get bigger.

"What I don't get," Sango had said after examining one set, "is how she's growing when she's apparently not eating."

Miroku had shrugged. "Perhaps Gods grow regardless."

Either way, Inuyasha was _not_ getting good vibes from the Inukami's scent. Something about it just felt _wrong_. The same way Naraku's incarnations felt wrong. As if it wasn't supposed to smell that way.

He shook off his misgivings and continued tracking.

**Page Break. Again!**

Kagome tried to move in her hollow alcove in the side of the mountain, only to scrape her spine against the rocky roof. It had been a definite mistake sleeping inside, thunderstorm or no. At the rate she was growing, she should have known better than to trap herself like that. And yet, there she was. Stuck. And probably starving to death. Absolutely super.

-What are you doing?-

She looked up in surprise as a great white dog lowered its head to sniff her.

-Lord Sesshomaru?- She asked hopefully, and he growled in disdain.

-You've grown.-

No duh. Kagome's heart swelled in happiness as the dog demon's scent clicked in her brain. It _was_ Sesshomaru. _Gee, never thought I'd be so happy to see him._

-Can you help me?- She begged, head flat on her paws, tail making a mess of the tree line.

He hopped back, assessing her predicament with cool, calculating eyes.

"The hell's Sesshomaru doing here?"

Kagome's ears stood at alert, her head rising at the sound of a familiar voice.

-Inuyasha?-

**And here, I shall quote Kagome. Ahem, "Are you happy now?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty then! *Cracks knuckles* Let's get typing.**

Inuyasha gaped openly at the two great dogs before him, one black the other white. How on earth was that a young beast? It was at least one and a half centuries old. And yet, the village headsmen of both the mountain and the plains villages had insisted that she'd started out small and soon grown beyond their means of caring for her. Now that thing looked stuck, and he'd be damned if he were willing to believe his stick in the mud older brother were actually trying to help her.

"Step away from her Sesshomaru!"

The great white dog growled, his precarious balance almost upset by the way he turned his head to address his brother. The female noticed this, and growled at Inuyasha, shocking him and his group.

"I don't think she wants him to leave, Inuyasha." Shippo said quietly, his voice shaking as it always did when confronted with someone stronger than him.

Inuyasha growled. "Shaddup, there's no way anyone would actually like Sesshomaru."

Both the great canines growled and Inuyasha took an involuntary step back.

"Well, she likes him." Shippo muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a great cloud coalesced around Sesshomaru's lone front paw, the mist spreading to obscure his entire body, swirling about him as he shrank into his humanoid form, ignoring his brother and his gaggle of mismatched companions in favor of addressing the Inukami beside him.

"You try."

She whined, cocking her head and casting furtive glances at Inuyasha.

He growled. "Keh, what the hell, you whelp? Are you gonna listen to him? He's a demon."

The black dog gave him her full attention, her brown eyes oddly familiar. Then she barked.

"Ooof!" Inuyasha grunted as his rosary pulled him down to the ground.

Shippo gasped in realization. "Kagome?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru eyed the Inukami beside him, taking the young fox's exclamation in stride. Of course, her being the human priestess explained why she'd had the jewel shards, and why she'd been so candid with him.

_It also explains her fear, _he thought to himself. Tossing the notion aside, he stepped forward and again coaxed her to try condensing herself into human form. She hesitated, eyes trained on her companions before turning her attention to him.

-How?-

He sighed inaudibly. At least now he knew it wasn't his lack of knowledge that had made dealing with her so difficult, but hers.

Satisfied that he was all he thought he was, he went about explaining the way _he_ condensed himself, all the while doubting she would be able to understand and hoping desperately she would; her scent was driving him half mad with need. Finally, with Inuyasha's pack settling down for the night, she managed to force herself into human form.

For a moment, everyone stared, even Sesshomaru, though not as openly. For the most part, the priestess was as she'd always been, with long, black hair and eyes the color of fresh earth, but her skin was richer, no longer pale beneath her slight tan, and she bore two black stripes on either cheek; markings that looked eerily similar to Sesshomaru's. As the young woman came to grips with her bipedal form, her packmates came forth in a surge of warmth and affection; sentiments she returned in equal, if not greater hung back, hesitant, and Sesshomaru sensed that his younger brother must have done something to bring about Puppy's sudden change.

Sesshomaru took a long breath and reminded himself that the female's name was _not_ Puppy, it was...

He didn't know her name.

He focused his hearing on the little group that had gathered around the priestess. Kagome. He hummed in satisfaction. Her name was Kagome.

When her friends were satisfied with her explanation of all she'd been through without them, she made her way over to him, not Inuyasha.

"Lord, Sesshomaru?" He nodded slightly in acknowledgment. She looked down and away, biting her lip in an infuriating fashion. She looked up at him again, her eyes clear."I just wanted to say thank you. I probably would have been a dog forever if you hadn't taught me to...Condense myself." She still had trouble believing the word fit the process. "She smiled at him genuinely, her pheromones kicking him in the gut while her reiki slapped him in the face. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I really mean it." And with that she went off to sit silently beside his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for my lack of updates. Some of you know that I'm taking AP classes this year, and, now that the year's almost up, it's testing time. So I've been binging on snickers and Crash Course in a last ditch effort to stay alive this semester. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often soon. And thank you, killercandycane (epic name, btw) for reminding me that people tend to wear clothes.**

Kagome glanced sideways at Inuyasha, fidgeting nervously. Oh, how she wished she could remember what exactly had set her off in the first place; at least _then_ she'd have a conversation starter. She looked down at her hands and inhaled sharply when she noticed the markings there. Panicking, she raised them to her face, wondering worriedly if they were there, too, like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's. At least her nails were still... nails. Oh man, she couldn't go to school like this!

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo whispered to Miroku from where he sat on the monk's shoulder.

The human sighed and chuckled slightly. "I believe, dear Shippo, that our Inukami has finally realized what she's become."

Shippo nodded in a sage way that spoke volumes for his maturity. Then, suddenly, his eyes became wide. "If she's a god, will Kilala and I still be able to play with her?" Kilala mewed.

Miroku exchanged glances with Sango before turning to address the demon lord who, for some odd reason, was still around.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, knowing full well that, despite the distance he'd put between them, the Demon Lord had heard the question.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, the action somehow more condescending than if he'd outright insulted them. "Yes." he answered finally. "As long as she doesn't consider you a threat, even unconsciously."

Something about the way he said it had Miroku suspecting he'd been stung by Kagome's now luminescent reiki, but, wisely, didn't comment. Instead, he looked to Shippo and nodded smilingly. Happy once more, Shippo hopped off Miroku's shoulder and was about to run into Kagome's proverbially open arms when the woman in question stood sharply and exclaimed,

"What am I wearing?"

**Page Break**

Kagome looked down at her apparel in a mixture of horror and admiration. She wore a long, sleeveless dress that was loose enough to allow enough freedom of movement in a battle -strange how she thought in such terms, now- and form fitting enough to show off the natural curvature of her body. The hem fell to the ground, and long slits ran up the sides; an aspect that would have been scandalous had it not been for the golden hakama that bound themselves at her ankles-like Sesshomaru's. The dress was dazzlingly embroidered with gold thread, a great dog motif the main focus of the front, though for Kagome it was barely visible below the scandalously low neckline. Her feet were clad in black, korean style shoes with gold accents. All in all, very beautiful, but very, very, non-humanesque.

"Keh," Inuyasha spat, "about time you noticed." He gestured to where Kilala had set down her yellow bag. "Your clothes are in there."

Kagome smiled widely. "Thank you for bringing them, Inuyasha."

The half demon blushed and looked away, his ears flattening in embarrassment. "Keh."

Kagome picked up her skirts and made her way across the makeshift camp her friends had set up for the night, and reached down for her bag. When she would have removed her mundane clothing so she could change, a pale, clawed hand clasped hers.

"No."

**Oh, snaaaaaaps!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru pointedly ignored the pain that lanced up his arm from his point of contact, but the woman's face gave away her discomfort. Still, she was brave and brushed the pain aside, instead looking up at him plaintively.

"Why not?"

The Demon Prince panickedly wracked his brain for an answer, mentally kicking himself for acting on impulse. Scrambling, he reached for the one explanation that, while truthful, would not compromise his position.

"It matters not what you wear, it will only change to suit your calling. Also," he paused, more for effect than anything else, "there are those who believe changing one's appearance is disrespectful." There, now she wouldn't change-probably-and she wouldn't know where he stood on the issue.

Eyes wide, Kagome put her clothing back down, gaze never leaving Sesshomaru. "Really?" She asked, still a bit uncertain. Then again, she couldn't remember ever seeing Sesshomaru in anything other than what he was wearing now. She bit her lip. "Well, if you say so."

She really didn't know how that hit him. Satisfied that she would not insult some local deity, although why she would want to relinquish her new wardrobe for those rags she _usually_ wore was beyond him, Sesshomaru let go of her hand and turned, walking away at as slow a pace as his urge to flee would allow.

**I know, I know, it's shorter than usual, but hey! at least I'm past my writer's block. Special thanks to kiekie290, Anzera Fitzroy, and avid-reader21 for your fantastic input.**

**Before I continue, I must say I was a bit surprised at how vehemently y'all wanted him to own up to his "feelings" so soon. Talk about WOAH.**

**Anyway, I realized that my writer's block was partly due to a new story building up inside of me, this time of the X-Men. It will be based in the post Apocalypse phase of X-Men Evolutions, if any of you are interested, and I seriously plan on going into both the Phoenix and Dark Phoenix Sagas. The story will be told through the POV of my own OC, a Mutant called Freak Show. If any of y'all are interested in a sneak peak, just PM me. :D**

**Until next update,**

**Jessica**


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha cast another glance at Kagome where she sat beside Rin beneath a particularly large tree. Sesshomaru had come back after he'd run for his life - yeah, he'd caught that; Inuyasha noticed a lot more than he was given credit for - , claiming Kagome needed a teacher. And so, with an obviously devious ulterior motive, he'd offered to guide them to a local Goddess who could "train Kagome in the womanly arts." She'd raised her hackles at that one, but had calmed down almost immediately when Rin had asked her how to make a flower chain.

Damn if her mood swings weren't scary.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew Inuyasha's attention away from his packmate, and he sniffed the air only to curse himself for being upwind. He swung his gaze across the campsite, locking eyes with Sesshomaru, who nodded almost imperceptibly.

Well, at least one of them knew what was coming, and he didn't seem too worried. Guarded, yes, but not overtly anxious. Then again, nothing about Sesshomaru was overt, ever. Well, except for the time he ran away from Kagome; that was hilarious.

"My, my, so you're the delicious smelling female! How delightful."

Damnit, had he really been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed their visitor? The contempt in his brother's eyes answered that loudly enough.

Page Break

Kagome stood, surprised by the sudden urge to growl at the stranger in her camp. He was handsome, to be sure, in a visual kei kind of way, with his pale yellow hair cropped close. His skin was a deep tan, nicely juxtaposing his hair, and his features were masculine enough for Kagome to find them appealing. Nothing compared to Sesshomaru of course; wait, where had that come from?

She cleared her throat, placing a protective hand on Rin's shoulder. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Silently she applauded herself on her creativity.

The stranger pouted obscenely. "What, you don't recognize me?"

Kagome crossed her arms beneath her breasts, one eyebrow cocked in impatience.

He smiled. "Oh, I'm Okuni. The local harvest god." He added when Kagome remained silent. "And you are...?"

Kagome cast a glance at Sesshomaru - after all, he knew more about this stuff than she did, right? - before answering. "My name is Kagome."

Okuni sneered. "I can't help noticing you travel with some very... suspect species. Are you perchance a damsel in distress?"

Kagome stood a little straighter. "Of course not. Who I travel with is none of your business."

The other god raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "You're right, of course; but, then, females usually are. Especially Inukamis. If you ever decide you want more ...sophisticated company, call me up."

And, with a swirling of dead leaves, he was gone.

Kagome heaved a huge sigh of relief, almost jumping out of her skin when a large, elegant hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Well handled." Its owner stated, walking away to speak with Rin while Kagome was left to wonder how soft his hair was.

Damnit.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru turned his nose to the air ever so slightly, eyes half lidded in concentration. Finding the scent he was searching for, he veered off the game trail he'd led his pack along for a good part of the morning. Inuyasha grumbled about the sudden change in direction, but was quickly placated by the humans in his company. The priestess, nay, Inukami, had slowed down to aid Rin and the fox kit off the beaten path, her smile gentle and encouraging, and Sesshomaru felt a well of instinct at the sight. Shaking it off, he continued on his way, pointedly quickening his pace.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait up! You're going too fast for us!"

He stopped and turned, watching stoically as the female and their young came forward. As soon as Rin had come abreast of him, the woman looked up and gave him a wide smile.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Disgruntled, he turned away and resumed walking at a more manageable pace.

**Short, I know, but it's something. I haven't abandoned this story, or my others, for that matter, I just haven't had access to my computer and I can't update from my phone, so my writing mojo just, kinda, died a slow tortuous death.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome sighed quietly to herself as she trailed along beside Sango, once again feeling hindered by her new wardrobe. Sure, it was pretty, but she couldn't understand why she couldn't set it aside for later and just wear her tattered uniform and preserve the robe's beauty for when it could be appreciated. Looking up, she noticed absently that the canopy was denser here, the dusky sky all but hidden from view. The air pressure changed, and Kagome was certain the hairs on the back of her neck were standing pin straight. Sesshomaru was instantly in front of her, obscuring her view of the path ahead of her, his posture calm and elusive.

"Hello, Fuujiko." He called softly, his voice steady even as his eyes cast about the trees in search of someone.

"Sesshomaru," a low contralto purred from the darkness between the trees. "It has been too long since you last came to me. You've grown, I see, and, perhaps, come with a mate?"

Kagome could feel her cheeks flush and she quickly opted to admire her comfy new shoes.

"This female seeks instruction." The demon lord replied, his words short and clipped. "I will leave her to you."

Kagome looked up again, her mouth open in shock.

"What?" She took a step closer to him, his empty sleeve brushing up against her chest. "You never said anything about leaving me here."

His golden eyes met her gaze full on, and for the first time Kagome found they did not scare her - at least, not in a "meet your maker" kind of way. "You must undergo Fuujiko's teachings alone; no one else will have a use for them."

His logic was infallible, as always, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from throwing a small tantrum about "coming all this way just to leave." Miroku pacified the half demon - whose scent really _was_ appalling, Kagome found - , telling him of a village nearby where they could all rest and remain close at hand should Kagome need them; which Sesshomaru, in his bluntly eloquent way, assured them she would not.

Once they had gone, some more tearfully than others, Kagome found herself alone with the mysterious disembodied voice identifiable only as Fuujiko. Neither of them spoke, each waiting for the other to begin.

A sudden rustling of the trees behind her had Kagome in a start, but instead of a forest critter or a suspicious Inuyasha, as she'd expected, there stood a woman.


End file.
